powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Members Only
The Powerpuffs go to Mount Neverest, in order to audition to join the Association of World Super Men, an exclusive all male team of superheroes, but is there less to this association than it appears? Plot The Powerpuff Girls rush home to watch the live coverage of the Association of World Super Men Super Summit 2000. Heroes attending the summit were such legends as Britain's Big Ben, Jamaica's Ya-Mon, Africa's Mandingo, Australia's Down Unda Mate, Japan's E-Male, China's Mushu Gai Man, Mexico's Mucho Muchacho, and America's Major Glory. Being starstruck at seeing their favorite super heroes, Bubbles wishes one day to be good enough to join a super summit. Professor Utonium, however, reminds the Girls that they've saved the world multiple times, even humbling Him. The girls then ask to go to AWSM's Rotunda of Seclusion and audition to join their ranks, to which the Professor agrees. They rushed to the Association, and introduced themselves. However, Major Glory wasn't conviced, and said they had to go through the Association's Entrance Exam in order to gain spots in the AWSM, to which the Girls were only too happy to accept. Buttercup was the first one to be tested. This specific test was about strength, and her opponent was Big Ben, arguably the strongest of the team. Big Ben began by lifting a large car, to which Buttercup responded by lifting a school bus. Big Ben retaliated by lifting an elephant, but Buttercup one upped him again by lifting a blue whale. Big Ben tried to win by lifting a castle, but Buttercup, not to be outdone, lifted a SKYSCRAPER! Big Ben, now fully fed up, goes as far as to lift the entirety of Mount Neverest! The AWSM cheers, but then Buttercup lifts both Big Ben and the mountain, beating Big Ben effortlessly. Big Ben was then subsequently squashed by the Mountain, and upon reentry in the Rotunda, he was ridiculed by Down Unda Mate, Ya-Mon and Valhallen. Bubbles was the next to be tested. The test was a test of speed, in which Bubbles had to face E-Male, the fastest of the group. She had to run around the globe in a footrace between her and E-Male. At first, E-Male seemed to be winning, but Bubbles blew past him using her super speed, and beat his record of 7 seconds across the globe. Once again, E-Male was ridiculed upon reentering the Rotunda by Down Unda Mate, Ya-Mon and Valhallen. Blossom was ready for the final test, the Test of Heroism in the Field. Major Glory supervised this test personally, and the test was to destroy a swarm of Meteorites before they smashed the Earth. Blossom originally had trouble with this, but upon seeing a large meteorite, she had an idea. Using her ice breath, she froze the Meteorite, and smashed it in the perfect place to cause the shards to destroy the meteors. Then, in a surprised stupor, Major Glory was struck by the remaining ice shard, and of course was ridiculed when he returned by Valhallen, Ya-Mon and Down Unda Mate. The girls awaited the grades they got in the tests, which were exemplary across the board, but then, Valhallen spoke up in protest. The other members agreed with him. Major Glory was only too happy to deny them membership after this. Upon asking why, Major Glory basically said that men were superior to women even in the super hero business (he was surprised when he found out that the girls' father/creator, Professor Utonium, does the work both men and women traditionally do---with the exception of mowing the lawn and washing the car, which Bubbles does---''and'' that they have no mother), which upsets the girls. They fly out, saddened and denied their dream, but after they leave, a space hotrod flew down through the Rotunda, and transformed into a large, muscular mechanized alien being known as Mascumax, who promptly challenged the AWSM to a battle. At home, the girls were told that their humiliation was televised live, as well as the beating that Mascumax was giving the AWSM. At first they didn't want to save them, but a pep talk from the Professor had the girls flying back to the Rotunda to save the sexist heroes. Mascumax had seemed to be victorious, but when the Girls arrived, they beat down Mascumax, and finished him off with the Furious Flaming Feline, sending Mascumax crying home to his mommy (LITERALLY!) The AWSM thanked the girls for saving them and asked if they could join THEIR club. Buttercup then got an idea from this. And we end with what looks like the standard hearts ending from the PPG series, then we zoom out and see the AWSM dressed in Powerpuff-style outfits! Trivia *Space Ghost makes a cameo appearance. *Spore makes his second appearance. (His first appearance is Super Zeroes.) *Some of the AWSM members are made up of characters from Dexter's Laboratory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4